You're Saiyaman?
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Even for a member of the Son family acting as Saiyaman, nothing is scarier on Halloween than the angry father of your girlfriend.


"Goten!" a beautiful bluenette hissed through the phone. "You promised you'd be my date to the annual Halloween Party!"

"Bra, you know I would," the person on the other end began, "but Trunks really wants me to go with him to his fraternity's Monsters and Madness Bash."

"Son Goten, you are my boyfriend! I don't give a rat's ass what my brother wants you to do. If you want to go with him, ask _him _out on a damn date!"

Hearing the reluctant sigh on her boyfriend's end, Bra Brief smirked triumphantly. Her gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend was putty in her hands, and it made her feel on top of the universe.

"Fine, Bra. I'll be at Pan's house in my costume in about two hours, okay? Remember, we still have to tell Vegeta about us eventually, too."

With that, he hung up the phone. Bra was a complicated twenty-year-old girl, being the daughter of Bulma Brief, heiress of Capsule Corporation, and the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. She got most things handed to her, but this didn't stop her from working hard to make a name for herself.

The beautiful young woman was also pretty nervous about the situation concerning her father. To put it mildly, Goten wasn't exactly husband material right now, and her father wanted the absolute best for his precious daughter. Her mother knew about Goten and was neutral on the matter, not being overjoyed but also not objecting to their union.

Bra Brief hopped down the staircase with a pep in her step and walked into the kitchen, collecting the materials necessary to make herself a small sandwich. Though she had robots at her bidding to cook and perform small mundane tasks, the blue-haired twenty-year-old opted to utilize her surprisingly excellent cooking skills and do everything herself.

A few bites into her recently completed sandwich, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, intent on having a cooking bot whip up a quick mid-afternoon snack.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, trying to sound excited and not nervous. Her father usually picked off nervousness and proceeded to interrogate her about what had her up in arms, and she did_ not _want to play twenty-one questions.

"Hello, Bra," her father gruffly responded. His piercing gaze turned towards her, making the young adult sweat a little. She offered a small smile, hoping to appease him. "What are you doing tonight for Halloween?"

_Uh oh._

"Uh, I think Pan and I are going to a costume party with our former high school classmates." It wasn't a _total_ lie. Sure, she'd left out that her secret boyfriend was meeting her there as well, but Pan _was _actually going with them too. Her quarter-Saiyan best friend really had saved her neck since she began dating Goten, as she afforded the pair an opportunity to spend precious time together with Vegeta none the wiser.

"That sounds like it'll be nice, Bra." Vegeta would never admit it aloud to anybody except for perhaps her mother, but he had a soft spot for his little princess. Bra knew it, and try as she might to avoid abusing the knowledge, sometimes it was just too easy.

"I have to go get ready now. See you later, Daddy!" Bra bent down and pressed her lips to her father's cheek, buttering him up in case today would be the day he finally found out about her and Goten. She wanted him as calm as possible if that were to occur.

The entire episode with her father, counting the ten or so minutes beforehand when she was eating her sandwich, ate up approximately forty-five minutes of the time she had to get ready before leaving for Pan's house. Goten would be arriving there in about an hour and fifteen minutes and it'd take her ten minutes to fly there even at her fastest speed, so she had just about an hour to doll herself up and apply the correct amount of makeup.

Her costume wasn't overly complicated, but dressing up as a mermaid was still going to be rather difficult considering mermaids didn't have legs. Bra would need to use her ki to stay floating in mid-air under the mermaid skin. It might look weird to an outsider, she figured, but she could explain it away with stilts or something.

"Honey, do you need any help getting ready?" a voice said from the doorway, causing Bra to turn towards her mother.

"Sure, Mom. Can you give me a hand with my makeup?" Bra might be a bona fide prima donna in the eyes of society, but she loved when her mother helped her get ready for major events.

By the time the pair of blue-haired beauties were finished, the younger Brief woman looked positively stunning. Her blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her lips were covered by a thin layer of pink lip gloss. A silver bra was clasped behind her back, and a green mermaid tail completed her costume.

At that point, Bra decided she needed to leave and meet up with Pan and Goten.

"Have fun, Dear," Bulma commented.

"I will, Mom! See you later!"

Just as Bra was about to take off, her hand even grasping the knob of the front door, a deep voice interrupted her action. "Where the _hell_ are you goingin that trash?"

Just like that, Bra Brief was scared shitless.

* * *

Nerves. They always affected him greatly, no matter the situation. His father and elder brother were both similar to him in this regard, which was where he inherited it from he supposed.

With his left hand, Son Goten instinctively scratched the back of his neck in a very Son-like manner. Here he was, waiting for his gorgeous, rich, younger girlfriend at his niece's house, conversing with his brother and sister-in-law, and Bra was late! After all the hoopla concerning whether or not he was even going to accompany her, she was late! Each time she was late, he feared Vegeta had found out. He figured his days were numbered, maybe even his hours numbered, once the royal pain-in-the-ass discovered he was dating his "precious" princess.

"Goten, did you hear me?"

Videl's voice broke through the youngest Son man's thoughts, prompting Goten to rack his brain for what they were discussing... oh, of course, Bra.

"What did you say about Bra, Videl?"

"I asked when you were going to tell Vegeta about you two."

"If it were up to me, just after our wedding day," Goten replied with a small chuckle.

"Hey, Bro," Gohan interjected as he entered the room, "I have your costume right here."

Goten took the small watch, fitting it around his wrist, then grinned at the end result. Even at thirty-two years old, he was still a little kid at heart, taking pleasure in the small delicacies life offered.

"It's perfect, Gohan! Thanks."

At that exact moment, Goten sensed Bra's ki approaching the house, and decided to wait outside for his girlfriend's arrival. Within seconds, a streaking mass could be seen on the horizon, slowly increasing in size by the second until his girlfriend dropped down right in front of him.

"Hey, Bra," he greeted, marvelling at how beautiful the princess looked in her mermaid outfit. It was then that the Son boy noticed his bluenette companion's nervous composure and how her face looked as if it'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong, Babe?"

Whatever he was expecting was not what he got. Bra, if possible, got more pale.

"Daddy questioned me before I left. I didn't want to tell him what I was really doing dressed, well… like this, so I said I wanted to impress an old classmate. I figured that'd be better than telling him that I wanted to impress my boyfriend. I don't know if he fully believed my excuse, but he got really mad."

"It'll be fine, Bra. I may be absolutely terrified that Vegeta will beat me into a pulp, but I'll manage."

With Bra reassured of their relationship, Goten smiled happily. He truly loved Bra Brief. To think that a little over a decade ago he and Trunks would regularly 'babysit' Pan and Bra then get drunk once the girls were asleep. The girl - no, woman - in front of him was mature, responsible, intelligent, and beautiful. What did he ever do to deserve the complete package?

Deciding his reminiscent daydream had lasted long enough, the demi-Saiyan followed after Bra like a warrior-sized lapdog.

"Pan!" Bra hollered once they were inside Gohan and Videl's house. "Come on!"

His niece was going to be a catch for whatever man she eventually married, that much Goten knew. But seeing how grown up and proud of herself Pan was also made Goten happy. She used to be a major tomboy, but had outgrown that phase, instead choosing to maintain a nice figure, attend law school, keep up with her training on the side, and embrace her intense personality.

"I'm ready, Bra," Pan eventually replied as she stepped foot on the ground floor of the cozy abode. Pan was adorning a "Colonel Violet" costume, impersonating the lone surviving member of the Red Ribbon Army and a renowned criminal. As a result, her hair was dyed a deep purple shade.

"Then let's go!" the bluenette exclaimed, slithering her fingers through Goten's to form a tight joining. The couple flew ahead, Pan lagging behind them ever so slightly. The party was taking place in SatanCity, along the outskirts of the bustling metropolis. The host was one of the alpha males from Bra and Pan's grade. In fact, from what Bra had told him, the host regularly hit on both of the girls, especially his girlfriend.

The trip only took about ten minutes, considering that Goten was a Super Saiyan and Pan was incredibly powerful and fast in her own right. It would've been even faster if not for Bra's insistence on enjoying the nature as they flew. The lone male of the trio didn't really mind taking in the sights, but if push came to shove, speed and efficiency trounced savoring the small things in life.

Once the three part-Saiyans landed in an alleyway near the location of the party, they meandered towards the party. Considering how odd Bra looked dragging a mermaid's tail across the concrete pavement, Goten was glad they landed inconspicuously.

A few minutes later, the trio was standing outside the door, all equipped in their costumes - Pan was Colonel Violet, Bra a mermaid, and Goten the Great Saiyaman. A large, burly man was standing guard as a bouncer, blocking their paths. "Names?" he queried in a no-nonsense voice.

"I'm Bra Brief and this," she said while pointing, "is Pan Son. The guy in the Saiyaman getup is my boyfriend, and date, Goten Son."

The bouncer flipped through a few pages before apparently locating Bra and Pan's places on the list and checking them off. "Okay, you can go in."

Inside the house was a scene of complete chaos and disarray. It resembled a teenage high school party, complete with a beer pong table. Pictures of different Halloween-themed movies littered the walls, and a giant bowl filled with punch was situated at the center of the house.

Fully adorned in his Saiyaman costume, Goten led his gorgeous girlfriend over to the punch, each Saiyan taking a plastic cup and scooping some of the delicious beet-red liquid.

"What do you want to do, Goten?"

Turning towards Bra, the male half-Saiyan smiled, grinning at her. "I say we crowd-watch; what do you think of that?" Crowd-watching was a fun activity for the couple, consisting of watching how different people interact with one another. The watchers would also critique any quirks displayed by the people they were watching.

"Sounds good," Bra began, "but we need to sit somewhere out of the way to do this."

Most of the couch spots were taken, so Goten scanned the room for any unoccupied folding chairs. Finding two adjacent ones near the entrance to the room, he pointed towards the chairs before walking towards them. He took the first seat, closest to the door, waiting for Bra to sit next to him.

To his surprise, however, Bra ignored the open chair, instead climbing onto Goten's lap, spooning him. She then proceeded to turn her head towards her boyfriend, lift up his helmet, and softly press her lips to his. The couple then became locked in a passionate kiss as mermaid and Saiyaman, ignoring their surroundings completely.

* * *

Something was _off_. One didn't need to be a rocket scientist to tell there was something amiss; his precious princess was hiding something and would go out of her way to lie to him - her father - to protect this something. He obviously could not be completely certain, but he was pretty sure his baby girl had never lied to him in the past.

He might need to investigate this so-called party she was going to. Was that what all the girls were using as excuses to go have sex with random men? Was his youngest offspring in some sort of illegal underground prostitute ring? The endless possibilities infested his brain, causing the Saiyan royal to repress an involuntary shudder.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Woman!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?!"

After a few seconds, a head of blue hair poked its way around a corner. "What do you want, Vegeta?"

"Where is our daughter going tonight?"

"Didn't you hear her? She's going with Pan to a party."

If anybody else had been in his shoes, they would take the heiress' statement at face value. However, Vegeta wasn't just anybody. He knew Bulma better than anyone and thus knew that she was _also _hiding something. "Woman, what do you know?"

He knew he'd hit the right button when her eyes slightly dilated to show her surprise. She regained control of her emotions quickly, but Vegeta's perceptive nature immediately picked off Bulma's deception and nervousness.

"She's already meeting someone, isn't she? You know what; you're going to protect her. I'm going to investigate on my own." With that final note, Vegeta materialized in front of the door, ripped it off its hinged, and took off into the air in search of Bra's ki.

It only took him seconds to find it, around Pan's ki and another ki he knew he recognized as one of the Son males. This irritated Vegeta to no end, unconsciously causing the battle-scarred warrior to ascend to a Super Saiyan. Picking up speed, he was at the party within seconds.

Not caring one bit about protecting his identity, the Prince of all Saiyans landed unceremoniously on the front lawn of the party, ignoring the awe-struck stares of the bystanders. He then marched right up to the bronze door, completely ignoring the bouncer's inquiry as to who he was.

"Hey, man!" the well built man eventually screamed, finally grabbing his attention. "What's your name? Are you on the invitee list?"

"I don't have time for this bullshit! My daughter is at this party and probably being deflowered as we speak!"

Deciding he'd wasted enough time as it was, Vegeta shoved the bouncer aside, flinging the large man into the bushes next to the house. Before he could get anywhere on his quest to beat his daughter's secret beau to a bloody pulp, the only quarter-Saiyan in existence blocked his path.

"What do you want, Pan?" He normally had an unusual amount of patience for his daughter's best friend, but right now? It was clear she was blocking his path, so he wouldn't hesitate to push her aside if need be.

"What're you doing here, Uncle Vegeta?"

Sighing, Vegeta contemplated his options. Despite his cold exterior, Pan's little endearing title for him usually softened his edges considerably. Still though, he needed to stay strong and find his daughter and the scum she was with!

"Looking for Bra," he responded, narrowing his eyes. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's probably inside somewhere getting a drink. Would you like me to get her? It seems you're not welcome inside," Pan pointed out, offhandedly gesturing to the bouncer lying on the ground.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what that bouncer wants. I'll go get her. Thanks though, Pan," Vegeta finished, still being somewhat civil and restrained in the presence of his rival's granddaughter.

With his final obstacle removed, the Saiyan warrior barged into the room, fists balled and at the ready.

However, what he witnessed stunned him.

"You're with Saiyaman?!"

* * *

Three simple words. That's all they were. In reality, a contraction and two words were all that was needed to make hell freeze over for Goten.

His tongue was wrestling with his hot girlfriend's, her chest pressed firmly against his chiseled muscles, but Vegeta ruined all of that with a few simple words.

The cat was out of the bag.

"Daddy," Bra began, "it's... well, actually it's exactly what it looks like," she finished, deciding no excuse could save them.

"What it looks like!?" Vegeta roared. "What this looks like is that you're screwing your best friend's father!"

_What?_

By the look of disbelief on Bra's face, Goten could tell she was thinking the exact same. Her crazed, overprotective father thought he was _Gohan_? While leading him on like that would be fun, it could only make this situation worse.

"What would Pan think of this!? Does she know?" Vegeta continued to rattle out questions.

"Calm down, Daddy," Bra tried, attempting to assuage her father's fierce temper.

"Calm down?" he replied, chuckling. "You... you want me to calm down? This bastard is defiling you," Vegeta continued. His piercing charcoal eyes gazed right at Goten as his aura exploded around him in a golden display of power.

Terrified, Goten tried to reason with him now. "Hey, hey, Vegeta! We can't fight here! There are too many people!"

The scared-shitless demi-Saiyan realized the error of his ways too late. He'd given Vegeta all the information he needed.

The Saiyan Prince's power began steadily climbing, electricity sparking, his aura flaring wildly. Angry would be a severe understatement to describe his current state of mood.

"You have to be kidding me, Bra! At least Gohan is successful. Kakarot's second spawn is a lazy asshole!"

Talking apparently over, Vegeta charged Goten blindly, fist outstretched, intent on permanently scarring the younger warrior's face. Before he could reach his destination, he he was thrown off course and sent barreling out of the house courtesy of an immovable object colliding with an unstoppable force.

"I can hold him off if you want to run away," Pan chimed in, revealing herself as the person who struck Vegeta.

Goten looked down at his girlfriend, weighing his options. Although a large part of him wanted to take Pan up on that offer, a confrontation with Vegeta was inevitable at this point, so he might as well get it over with.

"It's fine," the demi-Saiyan replied to his niece. "I'll manage. It needs to happen at some point anyway."

Knowing not to be caught off guard again, Goten quickly powered up, his wild, spiky hair flashing gold as he ascended, achieving the legendary transformation of his race. Pushing his limits even further, the young Son male maxed out his power as a Super Saiyan. Without the correct motivation, Goten had never reached the second level of Super Saiyan, a failure he deeply regretted now.

"Vegeta," he started upon seeing the father of his girlfriend climbing to his feet, "can we talk about this?"

It took around ten seconds for the older man to dignify his inquiry with a response, but when he did it surprised even Goten. "Fine. You and Bra have two minutes."

"I love him, Daddy," Bra opened with.

"I love her too," Goten affirmed.

Vegeta stared at the two people in front of him, seemingly contemplating what to say, if anything. Finally, the gruff warrior spoke. "Goten is too old for you, plus he's the most irresponsible person on this backwater planet."

"I can change for her. I've been looking for a job since we started dating."

"Speaking of that; when did this begin?" Vegeta's glare said in no words to be frank and tell the truth.

"About a month or so," Goten answered for the both of them. He was nervous what Vegeta's reaction was going to be. His response to controversy was volatile and nobody ever knew what to expect.

After a few tense seconds, Vegeta nodded a little. "He's not right for you... but if it's what you want, I'm willing to... _tolerate_... his presence for the moment. I need to go discuss with the Woman. Know this, though, Goten; if you hurt her, I _will _maim you. Kakarot won't be able to have a body for the funeral when I'm done."

Wasting no more time, the Saiyan Prince blasted off into the air, once again stunning the masses.

"That... went well," Bra commented offhandedly.

Goten smiled down at his girlfriend. She was so much more grown up than in his first memories of her, and it amazed him every day.

Reaching down, the Son adult kissed Bra on the lips, smiling against her. "I'm happy, Bra. I love you."

"You too, Goten."

The happy couple returned to their Halloween party content, happy that things hadn't _completely _blown up in their face.

Goten put his helmet back on, completing his Saiyaman outfit once again. Together, he and Bra enjoyed the rest of the night as Saiyaman and a mermaid, a prince and his princess.


End file.
